


Happy Birthday, Captain America

by sassenach_on_the_rocks51



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 13:03:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15171338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassenach_on_the_rocks51/pseuds/sassenach_on_the_rocks51
Summary: Steve has just gotten home after a long mission and had hoped to sneak in. Thing is, you heard him.





	Happy Birthday, Captain America

It was maybe 11:30pm on July 3rd by the time you heard him walk into your living quarters. No matter how much he tried to be quiet, you could always hear him. It never upset you if he woke you when coming in, no matter what time it was. To you it meant he had come back safely and that you could now at least have a bit of time together.

Rolling over and opening your eyes, you could see the lights on from the bathroom. As you sat up, you could hear the sounds of gear and clothes hitting the floor and as you got out of bed and walked over to the door, you could hear groaning from inside.

“Steve?”

Fearful he was hurt, you walked straight on in. No sooner had you opened the door, you were met with the sight of your lover, the famed Captain Steve Rogers aka Captain America stripped to the waist, his dark blond hair a ruffled mess. Looking him over his sculped form quickly, you didn’t see any bleeding, but there was a bit of bruising on his back and chest.

As soon as he heard the door, he turned to you, smiled and said sweetly “Morning love. Did I wake you?”

Ignoring his words, you walked closer to get a better look. Realizing what you were doing he said sheepishly “It’s nothing. Just got knocked down a bit”

Walking around to his back, you took in the size of his bruise along his shoulders and said a bit crossly “Steve, you have a bruise here the size of Texas. That’s not nothing. Let me go get you some ice.”

You turned to leave the room only for him to take your hand in his and pull you back to him.

“I don’t need that. I just need you.” He said, smiling softly. Looking into his eyes, you could see that the mission had been more draining on him than he would ever admit to. Everything had been more draining on him ever since….

Even now, neither one of you wanted to think about it. That day was still seared into your minds and always would be until if and when what was left of the team could find a way to make things right again.

It always amazed you how he had the strength to push forward, no matter what happened to him. You always worried that the next one might very well break him, but it hadn’t. You wished you could do more to ease the guilt and pain he carried, but to him, just you and your presence alone was enough to keep him going. He did his best to keep it to himself so that you wouldn’t worry so much, but his eyes always told the tale.

Seeing that look of weariness in his eyes, you walked around to his back again. Wrapping your arms around his waist, you gently placed a few kisses along his shoulders. At the feel of your soft lips on his skin, despite being a bit sore, Steve couldn’t help but smile and he took a hold of your arms and wrapped you around him tighter. No matter what, you could never be close enough to him in his eyes and no matter how long he held you, it was never long enough.

Looking over his shoulder into the mirror, for a moment you caught a glimpse of where your hands had come to rest, on his lower stomach, right along the zipper of his trousers, which for a moment made your mind wander to such thoughts that would make anyone blush. Mentally kicking yourself a moment for letting your thoughts wander in such a direction when the man you loved needed you, you closed your hands into a fist and tried to think of something sweet to say to him.

With nothing coming to mind, you settled for leaving a trail of kisses, starting from his shoulders, up his neck and to his cheek, making him laugh, as you knew it also tickled him a bit to get kissed along his neck. No sooner had you started, then you felt him instantly start to relax a bit in your arms. To feel the worries of the day, melt away from him, helped to ease your own worries a bit. So much so, that you felt your hands unclench and wander just a bit over the zipper and to your surprise, you could feel that your kisses had stirred him more than a little bit.

It hadn’t been long since the two of you were last intimate with each other. But the thing was, no matter how many times you were, the both of you always needed more of each other. And at that moment, the two of you, especially him, needed a bit of release.

Bringing your lips to his ear, you asked in a sultry voice, “Can I take you mind off things a bit?”

Steve’s answer was to reach down to his trousers, undo his belt and open them up. Taking one of your hands, he slid it under the waistband of his boxers, where his cock was eager for the feel of your hand. Running your hand over the length of him, you pulled yourself flush to him as you slowly began stroking him, already getting turned on by the sounds of his moans right in your ear.

With your other hand, you reached down to open his trousers more and pulled his cock and balls out. While one hand worked his shaft, the other the rest, slowly at first with a light grip, Steve struggled to keep himself together, but with the feel of not just your hands all over him, but the feel of you tightly against him, your breath on the back of his neck, it was no easy task.

Looking in the mirror over his shoulder so that you yourself might watch, it was surprisingly more erotic than you thought see yourself working him. Along with the sight of his cock growing larger in your hand, you could note the muscles in his stomach moving as he struggled to keep still. Looking at his face, flush with pleasure and biting down on his lip, you knew he needed this more than he would ever admit.

For Steve, the feel of you working him slowly at first than speeding up, was always incredible. It always amazed him how your gentle touch always made the cares of the world disappear instantly. No matter if it was just a gentle squeeze of the hand or a nice massage after a mission, your hands were magic to him, just as much as the rest of you.

It was getting even harder to keep still. Steven found himself opening his eyes for a moment and looking at himself in the vanity, found himself surprised by what he saw: his skin flushed with pleasure, his cock large and throbbing inside your hand. He had given up trying to be still and soon realized that he had been moving his hips as you worked him, each movement making him ache even more not just for the touch of your hand, but for every bit of you. Steve barely recognized himself in the mirror, this man filled with lust, but that lust was there and only growing stronger.

He wasn’t the only one barely hanging on. As Steve began to move even more, you found yourself trying to hold on tighter to him, but the more he moved, the louder he moaned your name, the more you felt yourself losing concentration. Your own arousal was growing faster and faster and you knew that your panties were all but ruined by this bit of play. You thought of letting go of part of him so that you might pleasure yourself as well, but you didn’t wish to lose momentum, so you kept going.

You were doing well until out of nowhere, you felt Steve reach behind him, his hand sliding down to your center. He quickly felt the fabric of your nightclothes just how wet you were and with his skilled fingers, coaxed your legs open just enough for him to run his fingers over your opening, nearly making you drop at the feel of him.

Realizing what he wanted, you moved out from behind him, briefly letting go of him. While he stripped the rest of his clothes off and tossed them aside, you slipped out of your camisole and shorts, kicking them away and not caring where they went. Taking back a hold of him, you went to kneel in front of him before he stopped you. With a devious smile, he brought you back up, turned you around, and bent you over the vanity.

With you laying your hands flat on the counter, Steve’s own hands roamed over you as far as he could reach. Once his hands reached your hips, while he ran one hand over your luscious ass, he took his cock in his hand and brought the tip of it to your opening. With how dripping wet your pussy was, it took everything he had not to cum as he slid himself inside. Gasping aloud as your wet and tight center gripped him, he took a moment to steady himself before he began thrusting deep inside, quickly loosing himself in the feel of you.

Trying to keep yourself steady wasn’t easy, especially as his rhythm was quickly making you lose your concentration. Feeling his hands gripping your hips tightly as he thrust into you, you opened your eyes and looked into the mirror so that you might watch him work you. And what you saw was beyond thrilling.

“Harder” You pleaded.

He was holding onto you for dear life. Looking down at you as he fucked you, the sight of his cock sliding in and out, along with the feel of you gripping him even tighter, made him feel as if he couldn’t go deep enough. Steve had hoped that he might pleasure you for the rest of the night, but with how worked up you had gotten him, and with the rest of the day catching up with him, things would end differently than he had hoped.

Hearing you needing more of him, Steve let go and went at you as hard as he could, delighting in you crying out his name as he felt you start to cum. He went at you so hard, you had to lift a hand and place it against the mirror to help steady yourself.

Glancing into the mirror, your own face flushed red, your long hair a mess and falling everywhere, watching Steve bite his lip and hearing him growl, the both of you were a primal mess.

The whole scene was too much. Quickly, you felt your orgasm speed up and before you could gather your thoughts enough, you felt yourself throb more and with one last deep thrust, you felt yourself cum all over him, just in time for you to hear him cry out and empty himself into you, the both of you now a sweaty and sticky mess.

For a moment, Steve leaned forward over you to try and catch his breath. With only the counter holding you up, your legs were now all but useless to you as you felt yourself come down from your climax.

Between gasping breaths, he said “And here I was going to shower and sneak into bed.” The both of your laughing lightly at his remark, as you became more aware of yourself and the mess between your legs, you replied “I think I will join you for that shower.”

Slowly helping you up, the two of you got in, and after turning on the water, the two of you set about scrubbing each other down. Because of how spent the two of you now were, you did your best to be quick, lest one of you fall asleep standing up.

Once finished, the two of you dried off and went back into the bedroom proper, not bothering to put clothes back on. Climbing into bed, Steve quickly pulled you against him and pulled the covers over you, quickly fading as he did so.

Before you shut your eyes, you looked to the clock and saw that it was past midnight and it was officially July 4th. Turning back to look at him, you saw his was sound asleep. Giving him a quick kiss, you whispered, “Happy Birthday Captain America” and settled in for the night, looking forward to spending the rest of the day with him.


End file.
